Ponies and Sherlock
by 9haharharley1
Summary: Sheer and utter crack. Lestrade had something to show Sherlock. Chaos insues. Special guest appeaances from House, the good Doctors, and, of course, ponies. Enjoy! Rated for language


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sherlock Holmes, Ponies, House, the good Doctor, or anything else mentioned in this.

**Warning:** Crack. Complete and utter crack. I do hope you all get a good laugh out of this. And for once, there is no slash (surprise!).

* * *

><p>The door to 221b Baker Street burst open unexpectedly, causing Sherlock to jump. It was one of the few times he wasn't expecting someone, since John had literally just left for the grocery store.<p>

Lestrade plowed into the room with the biggest grin Sherlock had ever seen on his aged face.

"Sherlock!" he screamed. He pulled his hands from behind his back, cupping a small _thing_ in them. "Look what I found!"

A tiny yellow and pink _Pegasus _stood shyly in Lestrade's big hands. She was hiding her muzzle behind her long pink mane.

Sherlock stared down at the poor, scared pony.

"Isn't she so cute?" the DI asked excitedly. He pulled his hands back, rubbing his cheek against the pony, causing her to giggle.

"Huh," was the only thing out of Sherlock's mouth. Then he grinned. Lestrade stared at him suspiciously. Sherlock leaped to the couch, picked something up, and bounded back over. He grinned widely. "Oh, yeah? Look at mine!"

He held out his own cupped hands, revealing a tiny pink ball of pure fluff. A laugh escaped the tiny pink pony and she waved a hoof at the shy yellow one. "Hi, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy smiled softly. "Hey, Pinkie."

Lestrade stared down at Pinkie Pie. Then he glared up at Sherlock's smirking face. "Mine's cuter," he insisted.

Suddenly the closet door slammed open, destroying the entire wall as the door smacked against it. Mycroft burst into the room, apparently having been in the closet the whole time. "Sherlock, look!" he held out his hands. "Ponies!" He had a dreamy look on his face.

Sherlock glared at him. "Mycroft, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Pinkie giggled crazily in his hands.

A purple and blue unicorn pony lay contently in Mycroft's hands, horn glowing softly as she turned a page in the tiny book she was reading. "Hey, guys," she greeted distractedly.

"Hey, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

Mycroft didn't get a chance to answer his younger brother as at that moment an older man with a cane hanging loosely in one hand and an elegant Pegasus/unicorn standing elegantly in his outstretched palm flew through the window. The three men and ponies stared as the scruffy man hovered in the middle of the room.

"Check it out, guys. I got the power of a thousand suns." Lightening shot randomly out of his bright blue eyes.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Lestrade demanded. The three ponies bowed down at the sight of the white and rainbow Alicorn.

The scruffy older gentleman smirked down at them. "Don't worry. I'm a doctor. And I'm British. I just don't sound like it." And with that, Dr. House and Princess Celestia flew down the stairs. The sound of the door opening and closing signaled their departure.

Everyone remaining stared.

Sherlock opened his mouth to communicate when there was another disturbance from the window.

"Hi~," a soft voice sang. The three British men whirled around.

"Moriarty? What the hell?" Sherlock exclaimed.

Jim Moriarty sat on the fire escape, both hands holding the window up. A dark purple Alicorn sat atop his shoulder, bored.

The three little ponies bowed once more. "Princess Luna!" Twilight shouted.

Luna continued to stand there regally. "Hello, Twilight Sparkle!" she greeted in her Royal Canterlot voice. Moriarty continued to smile creepily.

Suddenly the building rumbled. Twilight and Fluttershy groaned in unison while the three men in the room looked around curiously.

Pinkie stamped her hooves excitedly in Sherlock's hands. "Ooh, is this a new game? I love games!"

The walls started cracking. The smile disappeared form Moriarty's face while a look of comprehension appeared on the Holmes brothers and Lestrade's. Luna and Twilight Sparkle's horns glowed brightly.

The building collapsed.

/

Dr. John Watson was carrying the groceries back to the flat, a small orange and yellow pony wearing a cowboy hat sitting on his shoulder, providing excellent conversation.

When he finally reached the flat, he stopped, bags dropping out of John's hands as he took in the sight of his flat turned to rubble. Lestrade, Sherlock, Mycroft, and Moriarty each lay groaning among the piles of bricks, four ponies prancing around them.

Watson gaped, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I don't get it," he finally forced out.

Applejack stared as well, sitting comfortably on his strong shoulder. "Neither do I, partner."

/

Meanwhile, at St. Bart's, eleven Doctors stood around a white and purple unicorn, each one staring intently as she made changes to their clothes, a dilapidated TARDIS standing behind them.

Off in the corner, Molly Hooper smiled happily as she scratched the belly of a blue and rainbow Pegasus, who shrieked with laughter.

* * *

><p>What is this? I don't even…<p>

Completely random. I was at a friend's house last night, we giggled like schoolgirls when we came up with this. He provided the dialogue and most of the idea while I giggled and wrote it all down.

Hope it gave you all a good laugh! Tell me what you think!


End file.
